saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FedeTkd/SAO:NA-Plot
I am doing this blog to inform to all of you the basics from Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. In this post, will appear: *A bit of Plot *What happened in the meantime between SAO:PoA and NA(15 months passed from May 2025 to August 2026. *Phrases that relate basic about what is going to happen. *Some sneak peeks. Starting... Hao We find Aincrad on a new state since the last time it appeared in Cannon. Hao and his legions have taken over great part of it, defeating several armies from the 9 races of the army, and few stand now to face the Supreme King. It is now a absolut mornarchy, and every one that opposes is sumbit to death slavery or punishment. Among his right hand men, are some of the strongert player in aincrad, Thanos the one that will be a key in this first arc of NA. "KIRITO SHALL KNREEL, BEROE THE GLORY OF AINCRAD!" Thanos "we shall kill them all." Thanos Mordread Besides of Hao, our second antagonist, Mordread is also back. To do what he wishes more than anything: killing players, and more important, Killing Galant. Or better way of saying it, destroy his entire life. Making him wish he was dead. He has his new Guild, and all of them are capable of killing players in real life (to be explained on the story HOW they do it). They are a danger to all players, and to themselves also... Kirito "we will se our numbers grow...and when they have become legion, we will replay in blood!" Kirito Now, may of you may be aking, what of Kirito? well, after getting out of Underworld(Current arc of the cannon. YES, HE WILL GET OUT, WE ALL KNOW THAT!) and finding Aicnrad in such chaos, He decides to make his own guild and battle Hao, trying to end his monarchy. Still this is not easy task. Hao will attack with all his might against him, and so Kirito, and company( other canon characters). Kirito is going to embarc in this jorny that he must asume leadership for his men. To fight and to even die for what he, and for what his guild belvies is just. "let Hao send his legions..." Kirito "We will strike Thanos and his army FROM THIS WORLD!" Kirito "SPREAD WORLD TO EVERY PLAYER YET BENETH HELL, THAT EVEN THE MIGHTY LEGION BLEED, WHEN STRUCK" Kirito Galant "you are a man that stands only for himself. And woudl betray anyone, to gain what you desire." someone to Galant "You are a free man. Your fate, is your own." Thanos Last but not least, In the middle of all this mess, our second hero, now anti-hero, is focused on himself: veangance. Galant just want to find Mordread and kill him. He is now a lone wolf, solo player, wandering arround the upper floors to find what he wants, and this will get him on some trouble... At the same time, he sees the revelion of Kirito as something very foolish and putting at risk a lot of peoples lives. Some of them, people he cares about... "I will see no more lives fall to foolish cause. And i will not see my friends fall." "what would you have me do? turn on those that I once called brother?!" Galant at the same time is fighting against his own darkness. Something he needs, but at the same time is dangerous for him. "You that killed my friends and her. ONE DAY SOON I WILL HAVE YOUR LIFE." Galant to Mordread WELL THAT WOULD BE ALL. SAO:NA...ARC 1 COMMING SOON 2014... Category:Blog posts